Twenty Six Candles
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke. Semoga di usia yang ke-26 ini kau semakin sayang padaku, cinta padaku," senyum teramat lebar, "aku sayang padamu." ーteruntuk ulang tahun Sasuke. NaruSasu. Don't like, don't read!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Boys Love, Shounen-ai, Alternative Universe. Don't like, don't read!

**Naruto U & Sasuke U**

**.**

**.**

Twenty Six Candles **by** T s u

**N**aru**S**asu

**teruntuk** Sasuke yang Berulang Tahun

**.**

**.**

Kue tar vanila berhias stroberi itu sudah siap di atas meja makan. Ada 26 batang lilin yang sudah menyala, menancap di atas kue tar itu. Hari ini tanggal 23 Juli, seseorang berulang tahun.

Uchiha Sasuke berulang tahun.

Naruto tengah menggandeng tangan pemuda berkulit putih susu yang matanya sengaja ditutup dengan kain penutup mata. Ya, ya, Naruto memang sengaja melakukannya. Ada kejutan kecil untuk Sasuke.

"Ayo, 'Suke! Percepat langkahmu. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Kaulupa kalau mataku ini kaututup, huh? Bodoh."

Tawa dari sang penggandeng tangan mengudara. Genggaman tangan _tan_ Naruto semakin erat saja setelah mendengar kalimat yang terselip ejekan dari yang berulang tahun.

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Langkahmu termasuk langkah siput ternyata," ejek pemuda pirang, lagi.

"Hn. Terserah apa katamu, Dobe."

Sudah mencapai langkah ketujuh setelah sekian menit berlalu. Dan sampailah mereka di siniーdi ruang makan sederhana di rumah itu.

Naruto menuntun Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi makan yang sudah ia siapkan. Tepat di depan pemuda beriris oniks, ada kue tar yang siap untuk ditiup dan dimakan.

Sepertinya, Sasuke tahu...

"Sampai, _'ttebayo_!"

Memosisikan diri tepat di belakang Sasuke, Naruto membuka perlahan penutup mata yang sedari tadi menutupi penglihatan kekasihnya.

Sasuke berdeham kesal seraya mengerjap beberapa kali. Satu kedipan, dua kedipan, kedipan keempat, dan Sasuke bisa lihat kue tar yang menjadi kue ulang tahunnya hari ini.

Segaris senyum yang lebih serupa dengan seringai tipis menghias wajah Sasuke. "Sejak kapan kaujadi romantis begini?"

Naruto bergumam cukup panjang sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sasuke. Jarak mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja makan berbentuk elips, lilin, dan kue tar Sasuke.

"Sejak aku tidak makan ramen hari ini. Kausuka?" tanya Naruto, sambil memandang lurus ke arah Sasuke.

Oniks dan safir bersitatap cukup lama.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Kali ini, senyumannya itu benar-benar sebuah senyumanーdan bukan seringai.

"Kautahu jawabanku, Naruto," Sasuke memperhatikan dengan detail kue tar berbentuk bulat dengan krim vanila, stroberi, dan lilin yang memenuhinya. "Kaubuat sendiri?" jeda dua detik, "atau pesan?" Sasuke bertanya, tanpa menatap sang pemberi kue.

"Beli. Aku tak berbakat membuat kue, 'Suke," Naruto bertopang dagu. "Lagipula, kalaupun aku membuat kue untukmu, hasilnya tidak akan sebagus ini. Hancur, mungkin. Kau pasti langsung menolak dan tidak mau memakannya. Usahaku sia-sia."

"... Bodoh," Sasuke kembali mengangkat wajahnya, memandang pemuda pirang di hadapannyaーkekasihnya itu. "Mana mungkin aku membuang kue buatan orang bodoh sepertimu. Akan kumakan, walaupun sedikit."

Ah, entah itu kalimat manis atau ejekan yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Yang jelas Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat kesal seperti biasanya. Pemuda pirang itu malah tersenyum lebar. "Bilang saja kau akan memakan semua kue buatanku walaupun bentuk dan rasanya gagal. Iya 'kan, Sasuke?"

_Hei, percaya diri sekali si Dobe ini._

"Sekarang tiup semua lilinnya. Jangan lupa buat harapan dulu, 'Suke." bisik Naruto di akhir kalimatnya. "Hitungan mundur, _'ttebayo_!"

Sasuke mendecak pelan selesai mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Kenapa yang bersemangat di hari ulang tahunnya malah pemuda pirang itu dan bukan ia? Ya, ya, Naruto memang seorang yang hiper. Sasuke amat tahu.

"Tigaー" Naruto mulai menghitung mundur. Sasuke mendekatkan wajah perlahan ke kuenya.

"ーduaー"

Sasuke bersiap mengambil napas untuk meniup lilinnya.

"ーsaー"

Klap!

"ーsial! Mati lampu, Sasuke!"

Napas Sasuke yang tertahan selama beberapa detik terhembus pelan, membuat beberapa lilin mati. "... Hn. Aku tahu."

Hitam di sekitar mereka. Lilin masih menyala sebagian di atas kue tar. Tiup lilin gagal. Naruto sebal. Naruto kesal. Sebal, sebal, sebal. Ukh.

"Kenapa di saat seperti ini?!" Naruto berteriak frustasi sambil meremat rambut pirangnya.

"Berisik, Dobe. Ini hanya mati lampu. Dunia masih belum berakhir."

Masih mendesis kesal, Naruto menatap Sasuke lagi. Kali ini, ia tak berbicara sama sekali.

_Aneh. _

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. "Hei, Doー"

"ーdiam dulu. Aku sedang memperhatikan wajahmu."

ーDan Sasuke menutup mulutnya. Oniksnya menatap penuh tanya pada sosok pirang di hadapannya.

Sasuke sedang diperhatikan.

Lewat dua menit, ada lengkung senyuman di wajah Naruto. Musnah sudah rasa kesalnya. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar mengamati wajah Sasuke yang tertimpa pantulan cahaya lilin-lilin di atas kue ulang tahun. Dan jujur saja, wajah Sasuke detik ini bagi Naruto begituー

"ーManis," si pirang tertawa setelah mengatakan satu kata itu.

_Apa maksud si Dobe ini, eh? Hmph._

"Aku tidak manis."

"Hei, wajahmu jadi lebih manis kalau begini! Ehehe..." cengiran lebar dari Naruto.

"..."

"Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata Sasuke-ku ini begitu manis."

"Diamlah."

Sasuke kena gombalan lagi, sepertinya. Kata-kata Naruto membuat semu merah tipis di wajah Sasuke. Memang hanya kata singkat dan sederhana, tapi tetap saja kata-kata itu malah membuat Sasuke kehabisan kata, tidak bisa membalas ucapan si pirang, kecuali dengan kata hinaan. Haha.

Untung saja, rona manis itu tak terlihat oleh Narutoー

"Sasuke manis."

"Dobe."

"Putih."

"Bodoh."

"Amat menggoda."

"_Baka_."

"Aku suka Sasuke, _'ttebayo_!"

"_Usuratonkachi_."

"Ah! Pipimu memerah, Sasuke. Kelihatan sekali."

ーups! Sepertinya salah. Naruto tahu kalau saat ini, detik ini, kekasihnya itu, Sasuke-nya itu bersemu merah wajahnya.

"Manisnya~" Naruto mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke.

"Ck. Hentikan, Dobe." Sasuke mencegah tangan Naruto agar tak memainkan pipinya lagi.

Sasuke kesal.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke. Semoga di usia yang ke-26 ini kau semakin sayang padaku, cinta padaku," senyum teramat lebar, "aku sayang padamu."

"... Hn."

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke pada akhirnya tersenyum. Senyuman yang menggantikan wajah kesal akibat godaan si pirang. Senyuman yang -hanya- Sasuke tujukan pada Naruto. Senyum hangatnya.

Sisa 23 buah lilin yang belum Sasuke tiup. Biarlah remang cahaya itu menemani mereka berdua malam ini. Setidaknya sampai lampu rumah mereka kembali menyala. Satu lagi momen manis yang tak akan terlupakan.

Naruto dan Sasuke.

**ー****E n d****ー**

Buon compleanno, Sasuke! :D

Kado sederhana dariku untukmu, Bang Sasu. #plak

Telat sedikit. Gomen. Gaya nulis kayaknya jadi beda. Muahahaha. #krik

Mohon maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam fict ini. :")

**23.07.2013**

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
